


Awesome

by prelives



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Awesome, F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prelives/pseuds/prelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Andy had known that sleeping with April would be this great, he would've done it <i>ages</i> ago. Well, not <i>that</i> long ago. She only recently turned 21, and he's not a pervert, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=3941126#cmt3941126), prompt being "high five." Pure fluff, PWP, and Andy ridiculousness.
> 
> (And I love the fact that there's actually a tag for "awesome.")

If Andy had known that sleeping with April would be this great, he would've done it _ages_ ago. Well, not _that_ long ago. She only recently turned 21, and he's not a pervert, okay? He has totally seen that show about catching predators – which he only watched by accident because he thought it was Man vs. Wild – and he knows better.

"You okay?" April asks from her side of the bed, face expressionless except for her flushed cheeks and messy – messy from sex, Andy aptly observes - hair. She's letting her fingers trail up and down his chest, which normally would have Andy shrieking in a giggle fit, but instead he's just… _interested_.

"Oh yeah. Just, you know, thinking. About that. Us. You know." Which is somewhat true, but he's having a little trouble with coherent thoughts when she's all _naked_ like that. As if she knows, she smirks and raises an eyebrow, and seriously, she must practice that because she has it down to an art form. Andy's about to ask, but then he's distracted when she reaches down and grabs his dick, and _Jesus Christ_, she's even better at that. Momentarily, he wonders if she learned on one of her gay boyfriends, but that question is pushed out of his head when she starts to stroke him, slow and even movements that have him gasping and arching into her hand.

He yanks her arm away before he completely loses it, because he's _not_ a sixteen year old, despite what Ann may tell people. "C'mere." His voice comes out gravelly and low, like he's that actor from the old western movies who directed that movie about the chick boxer – he'd watched it with Ann who had cried, but Andy honestly hadn't gotten what the big deal was. But then all thoughts of westerns and Ann fly out of his head when April leans over and kisses him, her dark hair falling around him like a curtain.

She awkwardly straddles him, stomach bumping up against his now completely hard dick, and she's rubbing against his leg a little bit, which is _really_ hot like Andy can't quite believe. He slips his hand in between her legs, brushing against her clit. She shudders, bucking against his hand when he slides one finger inside of her. She's wet, so deliciously wet, and she's so hot when she's like this, all slick heat around his fingers. She moans a little when he moves his hand away, rubbing against his thigh, and _dear Jesus_, Andy is going to explode right now, seriously.

"Wanna do it again?" She does the eyebrow thing again, wiggling against him so that he sees spots like when he stares at the sun for too long.

"Hell yeah!" Andy grins, reaching for the box of condoms he bought the other day – he is nothing if not prepared for certain occasions. He tears off the wrapping, biting his lip when he rolls it on himself. She starts lowering herself onto him, and it's just as good as the first time, even better, he thinks, watching April's eyelids flutter open and shut. He lets his hands rest on her hips, and then she's moving, rocking against him in a slow but deliberate motion. She's tight and hot, and the rhythm that she sets is so _fucking_ good. He knew she would feel good, but he never could have imagined it would feel this way, as if they're just _made_ to fit together like some bullshit line from a song.

He props himself up on one arm so he can thrust up against her, and she spreads her legs a little wider so she can take him in deeper. "Oh my God," he chokes out. "That's so good, fuck, baby, don't stop - _fuck_." Her seriously awesome boobs are rising and falling with her movements, and Andy has a passing thought of just how absolutely _awesome_ this all is, watching her moving herself up and down his dick like this. He nearly comes right then, but he's not ready for it to be over just yet. He reaches where their bodies are joined and rubs his thumb over her clit, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

"Andy, come on, p-please," she begs, and God, he'd give her _anything_ if she asked, so he does it again, until she's moving faster, grinding her hips against him. He loves this, watching her lose that cool composure she normally has, and he pushes himself up so he can wrap his arms around her and draw her close against him, pressing his lips against her neck to lick the salty sweat off of the pale, smooth skin.

She comes with a sharp cry, body tightening around him, fingers digging into his shoulders, which is a relief because Andy was pretty sure he couldn't last much longer. He thrusts up once, twice, and then again before he follows, her name whispered into the crook of her neck.

He doesn't let go of her, even as he falls back on the bed, and she ends up sprawled against his chest. He's still inside of her, and he knows he should move, go clean them off, maybe find some food in his kitchen, but it's nice just lying there right now, with the only noise the sound of their breathing slowly evening out. April finally props her chin on his chest so she can look at him, and he can't resist running his hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face so he can see her eyes.

"So that was pretty great." She breaks into a grin, and when he smiles back he feels a sudden surge of happiness bubbling up in his chest. He lifts the hand that had been resting on the small of her back, raises it, and without missing a beat, she slaps him a high-five.

"High five for awesome sex!" Andy says triumphantly, and she laughs, threading her fingers through his own. He twists his head up so he can kiss her, and, okay, he's not going all mushy and thinking he's in _love_ or something, but, yeah, it's definitely _awesome_.


End file.
